L'ironie du destin
by bev28
Summary: Harry Potter a été arbitrairement emprisonné à Azkaban après la mort de Diggory. Que se passerait-il s'il obtenait son héritage magique et s'échappait de la prison ? HP/TJ slash, léger lemon. créature!fic!


Bonjour ! Voici un nouvel OS dont Harry en est encore le héros ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Résumé** : Harry Potter a été arbitrairement emprisonné à Azkaban après la mort de Diggory. Que se passerait-il s'il obtenait son héritage magique et s'échappait de la prison ? HP/LV slash, léger lemon.

Ce texte participe :

\- Au challenge quotidien de la gazette pour Serdaigle : sacrilège

\- Au prompt of day : suicide

\- Collectionner les POP : La fée clochette : les ailes

\- Défi culte : la tranquillité est un leurre

\- Pick a card : two of hearts: Écrivez une fanfiction sur des âmes sœurs

\- Au défimage : image 1 (prison) image 5 (Harry Potter)

**Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à JKR.

* * *

**L'ironie du destin**

Le corbeau noir regardait les détraqueurs passer devant sa cellule. Depuis maintenant un an et demi, Harry Potter pouvait se protéger de ses créatures de cauchemar. Le sorcier avait réussi miraculeusement à se transformer en corbeau six mois après son incarcération. Cela avait sauvé son esprit de peu. Sa magie avait forcé la transformation afin de protéger son porteur. Depuis il attendait ses dix-sept ans. En effet, à cette date il recevrait son héritage magique et pourrait jeter des sorts à pleine puissance.

Le temps avait semblé très long à l'adolescent qui était devenu un homme. Harry repris forme humaine après le départ de ses geôliers. Son apparence était pitoyable, il était maigre, rachitique avec la peau blafarde. Ses cheveux noirs de jais lui arrivaient aux épaules. Son visage était mangé par une barbe fournie qui avait poussée en peu de temps. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle, ils étaient animés de tellement de haine et de sentiments de vengeance.

Harry avait été emprisonné le jour de ses quinze ans. Ils l'avaient accusé du meurtre de Cedric Diggory. Non pas que soit une grande perte mais Harry ne l'avait pas assassiné. Les premiers mois, il revivait chaque jour ses pires souvenirs. Harry avait même envisagé plusieurs fois le suicide. Cependant se serait admettre qu'ils avaient gagné et cela était hors de question.

Soudain, Harry sentit une douleur innommable dans son dos, sa magie s'agita de toute part. Le sorcier compris que son héritage magique arrivait.

Le prisonnier, qui ne pouvait s'observer ne vit pas les modifications de son corps. Il prit plusieurs centimètres. Son visage s'affina et ses oreilles devinrent pointues. Le plus gros changement fut les deux immenses ailes de plumes noires qui poussèrent douloureusement de son dos. La souffrance fit s'évanouir Harry. Pendant son malaise, les deux magnifiques ailes se rétractèrent. Elles ne sortiraient de nouveau que pour l'âme sœur de Harry. Le sorcier n'était plus un sorcier, il avait eu son héritage magique et de créature, il était maintenant un elfe ailé, un avariel.

Quand Harry rouvrit ses yeux, il sentait tellement de magie dans ses veines, tellement de force. D'un geste il explosa la porte de sa cellule. Un détraqueur apparu immédiatement. Cependant au lieu d'attaquer le prisonnier, il inclina sa tête encapuchonnée. Les détraqueurs ne pouvait pas s'attaquer aux âmes des créatures magiques, seules celles des êtres humains (moldu et sorcier) pouvaient les nourrir.

Harry quitta sa cellule d'un pas fatigué, son corps déjà éreinté devait gérer l'afflux de magie. L'elfe se dirigea vers les cellules. Il en ouvrit certaines. En effet Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir à un plan. Son idée de base était que « les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ». Aussi il fallait qu'il arrive à prouver sa bonne foi à l'ennemi de Dumbledore. Quoi de mieux que lui ramener ses Mangemorts incarcérés ?

Donc Harry libéra Augustus Rockwood, Anthony Dolohov, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange et sa femme Bellatrix. L'elfe avait eu le temps de faire connaissance avec les cinq sorciers. Ceux-ci étaient dans un piteux état. Ils étaient dans cette prison de malheur depuis des années. L'existence même d'Azkaban était un sacrilège. Comment pouvait-on faire subir ça à des êtres conscients ? Même la peine de mort paraissait moins cruelle.

La plus consciente restait Bellatrix. Sa folie naturelle l'avait un peu protégée de celle qui naît des détraqueurs. Ils mirent plusieurs heures à descendre l'immense block qu'était la prison. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, chacun prit d'autorité la main d'un autre. Puis tous regardèrent Bellatrix toucher sa marque des Ténèbres. Soudain ils sentirent tous la désagréable sensation d'un transplanage.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux une fois stable sur ses jambes, la première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux écarlates de Voldemort ce qui le déstabilisa complétement.

\- Tiens des visiteurs inattendus ! s'exclama la voix sifflante du mage noir.

Il s'approcha d'un pas souple et dévisagea un instant ses fidèles abîmés. A chacun, il donna un baiser sur le front. Il fallait savoir que Voldemort tenait son apparence reptilienne de sa nature. Il était un demonfey, le fruit d'un démon et d'un elfe de lumière. Il tirait son immense pouvoir de son héritage. Du coté elfe de lumière, il avait la magie du soin et de son côté démon, son impressionnante magie noire. Une fois ses Mangemorts en meilleur état, il leur fit signe de partir. Il voulait parler seul à seul avec l'être dont la magie était si attrayante.

Voldemort sut en se noyant dans les prunelles émeraude que rien ne serait jamais pareil. Pourquoi ? Car l'homme devant lui était Harry Potter et qu'il était son âme sœur. L'indice ? L'éblouissante et magnifique paire d'aile noir de nuit qui venait de sortir du dos d'Harry.

Le brun fut déstabilisé par le poids soudain dans son dos. A retardement, il comprit qu'il avait des ailes. Fasciné, Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de tester la douceur des ses plumes. Harry frissonna des pieds à la tête en émettant un gémissement de plaisir. La sensation était totalement indescriptible, à la fois si douce et si électrisante. Harry comprit rapidement sa nouvelle nature et il en conclu que Voldemort, Tom, était l'âme qui lui était destinée. Le destin était le maître de l'ironie.

Les deux créatures se regardèrent, chacun réfléchissant aux conséquences de leur nouveau lien. Un même sourire sadique apparu sur leur visage. Ce serait tellement plus simple.

\- Harry… Hum, c'est parfait !

\- Oui, le destin n'aurait pas pu mieux jouer. M'aideras-tu pour ma vengeance ?

Les yeux de Harry brillaient de promesse de mort. Voyant cela, Voldemort ne put s'empêcher des dévorer les lèvres de son compagnon. Sous le divin touché, Harry sentait ses forces lui revenir. Ses sens étaient envahis de stimuli. Il avait été carencer de contact depuis si longtemps. Il s'enivrait de l'odeur de Voldemort, de son touché qui laissait des empreintes de chaleur sur sa peau.

\- Continu Voldemort… je t'en prie !

\- Tom, Harry, toi seul, appelle-moi Tom !

Harry sentit son cœur trahit se réveiller. Cette proposition plus que des paroles mielleuses lui prouvait qu'il avait la considération de Tom comme compagnon.

Le mage noir ne se reconnaissait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher son compagnon. Malgré sa maigreur, sa peau était si douce, si chaude et ses ailes si fascinantes. Ses lèvres, entourés de la douce barbe, le perdaient et ses gémissements le faisaient sombrer. Tout en Harry le séduisait, son elfe ailé, son avariel rien qu'à lui.

Alors que les vêtements de Tom et les haillons de Harry commencèrent rapidement à tomber, Tom les fit transplaner dans sa chambre. Harry n'eut même pas conscience de son déplacement. Il était obnubilé par son compagnon. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de contact intime se sentait étrangement confiant. Il avait même hâte d'appartenir à Tom, d'être revendiqué par son démon.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient totalement soumis à son instinct de créature. Il ne pourrait pas laisser Harry partir même s'il le voulait. Chaque cellule en lui le poussait à concrétiser son lien d'âme avec l'homme brun.

Une fois tous les vêtements au sol, Tom fut surpris des nombreuses cicatrices de son compagnon. Il caressa chacune d'elle en se promettant d'assassiner tous ceux qui avaient fait du mal à Harry, ceux encore en vie.

Harry haleta sous la bouche de Tom, il se sentait vénéré et adulé, même avec ses nombreux kilos manquants. Dans l'étreinte de son compagnon, l'avariel se sentait à sa place. A la fois le soutien et le soutenu. Celui qui aime et celui qui est aimé. De plus le corps écailleux de Tom lui plaisait, il était si doux et frais sous ses doigts curieux. Tom, de son côté, adorait sentir les ailes de Harry l'entourer, l'emprisonner. Son compagnon non plus ne voulait pas qu'il puisse s'échapper.

Les deux créatures passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'apprendre, à cartographier le corps offert, à identifier chaque zone qui faisait frémir l'autre.

Puis la tension monta, le besoin de s'appartenir fit brûler le sang dans leurs veines. Tom prépara avec tendresse et délicatesse le corps de Harry à le recevoir.

Et après moult gémissements et soupires, ils ne firent qu'un. A cet instant, Harry comme Tom sentirent leurs âmes fusionner et leurs esprits se connecter. Harry ressentait la tendresse et la possessivité émanant de Tom. Ce dernier s'envirait du sentiment d'affection et d'abandon que Harry diffusait dans son esprit.

Le mage noir n'aurait jamais pensé considérer quelqu'un d'autre, autant voire plus, que lui-même. Depuis sa naissance, Harry avait fait parti de sa vie. Depuis lors chaque événement important avait tourné autour du brun. Tom se fustigea un instant de pas avoir suspecter que Harry puisse être son compagnon.

Le désir encore inassouvi remua de nouveau les deux hommes. Les yeux écarlates perdus dans les yeux émeraude, Tom entama le rythme intemporel des amants. Chacun en plus de son propre plaisir ressentait celui de l'autre. Cette boucle infinie de plaisir eut raison d'eux. Au même moment, Harry et Tom crièrent leur libération. Tom fut alors envahit d'un sentiment de contentement, de bien-être… de bonheur. Harry ne voulait plus jamais quitter les bras aimants qui le tenaient. Après tous ses malheurs, les trahisons qu'il avait subies, Harry était enfin heureux.

-oOo-

A partir de ce jour-là, celui où Harry et Tom devinrent une seule et même âme, le cours de la guerre changea.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Voldemort avait laissé une apparente tranquillité au monde sorcier. Cependant la tranquillité était un leurre et le camp de la lumière aller s'en mordre les doigts. Après tout Harry n'avait pas eu de procès, Fudge avait utilisé la loi martiale pour l'emprisonner et l'avait fait passer pour mort devant le peuple crédule.

Pour la première fois, les sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre se soulevèrent contre leur gouvernement corrompu et se positionnèrent contre le mage blanc en place, Albus Dumbledore.

L'apparition de Lord Potter à la séance de rentrée du Magenmagot n'était pas sans lien avec le mouvement populaire. Leur héros n'était pas mort, il avait été trahi, bafoué. De plus leur Elu avait été béni par la magie, il avait une âme sœur. Qu'importe que ce soit Voldemort, en plus cela faisait deux ans que lui et ses Mangemorts n'avaient tué personne.

Dumbedore et ses alliés durent fuir le pays pour échapper à leurs procès et à leurs morts. A la surprise des autres puissances mondiales, le peuple sorcier de Grande-Bretagne élit Lucius Malefoy, candidat soutenu par Harry et Tom, au poste de ministre de la magie.

-oOo-

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs siècles que Tom et Harry parcouraient le monde. Tous deux commençaient à fatiguer. Le monde sorcier anglais avait depuis longtemps avancé sans eux, poursuivant sa route sur les bases qu'ils avaient créées.

Les deux amants étaient maintenant près pour leur dernier voyage. C'était avec la certitude de se retrouver dans la mort qu'ils burent tous deux une surdose de philtre de la mort vivante. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe verte de la clairière qu'il avait choisie. L'un contre l'autre, enlacés, ils s'endormirent pour ne jamais se réveiller.

\- Tom ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- J'ai failli t'attendre !

\- Que veux-tu ! je n'aurais jamais cru que la Mort puisse être aussi bavarde.

Harry embrassa son compagnon avant que d'autres sottises ne sortent de sa bouche, après tout il avait l'éternité pour en dire.

**FIN**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
